Dromos Polemou -Pie de guerra- Ares vs Athena
by Lena de Apus
Summary: Cada tres generaciones la tierra enfrenta la batalla mas cruenta entre el bien y el mal. El dios de la guerra cruel y sadica esta a punto de traer la mas cruel batalla contra los santos de athena


" _ **Somos libres de darle forma a nuestras vidas, siendo nuestro único límite el impuesto por nuestras cualidades, nuestro coraje y nuestra poder. No hay nada predestinado, no hay fatalismo alguno, no hay limitaciones impuestas por la voluntad de ninguna deidad externa."**_

La batalla había dejado un camino de sangre y vidas desperdiciadas, en el sagrado altar de la diosa Athena. La misma se encontraba y casi sin fuerzas, mirando con dolor aquel quien ahora estaba ganando.

 _ **Mi dulce y tierna hermana… ¿No has tenido ya suficiente?**_ – dos pasos hacia la diosa fueron seguidos de una risa llena de burla - _**¡Vamos! Levanta ese rostro de skyla orgullosa que siempre has tenido y enfréntame con tu último aliento**_ –

El filo del zifo, la espada sangrienta de Ares, quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de la diosa, quien en lugar de suplicar, le miro con ternura una ternura que el dios jamás había sentido. Estaba lista para morir, para sacrificarse por todos los humanos.

 _ **Seiya….–**_ sus ojos firmemente cerrados dejaron escapar una lagrima

 _ **Todos te reprochan tú lucha es difícil, tu lucha es imposible… no podrás triunfar, vas a caer ¡Adiós, Athena!**_ – sonrió con sadismo, deseoso de sentir la gloria

 _ **Mírame! Tú ya has visto la muerte más de una vez, el infierno y la oscuridad de tu alma tus oídos están sordos para palabras de furia, despierta! Tu alma de guerrero te impide seguir adelante con esto!-**_

El golpe de la espada fue seguido de un ruido sordo, y de pronto la nada…

5 meses antes

Dohko y Shion habían terminado ya los nuevos ingresos al santuario. Después de todo ya vendría la época de sucesiones, donde el maestro delegaría su armadura al aprendiz.

 _ **Ah**_ – suspiro algo cansado el mayor tomando otro pergamino _**– nunca había visto tantos nuevos… -**_

 _ **Hablas como un viejo, Shion**_ – se burló el castaño tomando todo a juego mientras que el lemuriano ya sentía salirle humo de las orejas debido al comportamiento del chino

 _ **Deberías comportarte como un hombre de tu edad**_ – regaño

 _ **¿Un hombre de mi edad…?-**_ de un salto el portador de la séptima armadura dorada, bajo al piso y se dejó caer, haciendo gestos como si le diera un ataque – _**me muero, Shion…-**_

 _ **Realmente no sé cómo te aguanto….**_ – negó masajeándose las sienes

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la hija mayor del patriarca, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de plata, en ella; una jarra de té de flores muvianas, unos pastelillos y dos tazas de cerámica

 _ **Lamento la interrupción padre…**_ \- le sirvió

 _ **Los dioses bendigan tus interrupciones, mi linda flor de Aries**_ – beso la mano de su retoño con ternura

 _ **¿Té? ¿Acaso parezco un anciano como tu padre para tomar té?**_ – aquello lo soltó con tal jocosidad que la joven, siempre seria, no pudo evitar soltar una risita

 _ **Eso mismo le dije yo… el té es para viejitos chochos como el patriarca**_ – de la nada salió el menor de los descendientes del patriarca. Tomando como si nada los pastelillos

 _ **¿Viejo…chocho?-**_ la vena en su frente no podía ancharse más

 _ **Uhum…**_ \- señalo como si nada – _**además ya te estas quedando calvo**_ – su índice toco la entrada capilar del mayor

 _ **Suficiente, princesa gracias por el té… Elan… vete a ver si a las cariátides les salieron vellos y aféitalas**_ – ordeno al menor quien solo miro a ambos y salió como si nada de ahí

 _ **Eres muy cruel con ese niño**_ – su amigo devoro el ultimo pastelillo de un mordisco

 _ **No lo creo tan idiota para ir a hacerlo…-**_

 **2 horas más tarde**

El pelinegro miraba las columnas con forma de mujer por cada Angulo que podía, pero por más que revisaba, incluso con una lupa, no les encontraba vello alguno. Sus manos pasaron por aquellas curvas para buscar lo que Shion le mando, pero…

 _ **No creí que caerías tan bajo…**_ \- el chasquido de la lengua de su peor tormento le hizo voltear los ojos – _**aunque… eso dice mucho de ti, niño pervertido-**_

 _ **Pervertida tu madre, que te pario tan puto**_ – respondió de mala gana

 _ **¿Tan temprano y ya me está insultando?**_ – negó cruzado de brazos – _**Afrodita debería lavarte la boca con jabón antes de regar sus plantas –**_

 _ **Son rosas, grandísimo pendejo.**_ – señalo notando un diminuto hilo que parecía un vello, por lo cual saco el rastrillo y lo arranco – _**listo! –**_

 _ **¿Acabas de rasurar a esa columna?**_ – una mirada de extrañeza le fue dedicada al santo de Apus

 _ **Es MI misión, baklas**_ – respondió

 _ **En serio eres un mocoso pendejo y bueno para nada**_ – sonrió como nunca, aunque no lo admitiera le encantaba molestar al menor.

 _ **Se… lo que digas**_ – manoteo un poco como si no le importara

Se quedó ahí mirándolo, pero luego sintió algo extraño… era como si escuchara un tambor en su pecho. Miro hacia el horizonte y escucho una tonada, un canto como de sirena.

Dejo a Elan, siguiendo esa voz…

Llego a las rocas del desfiladero, donde las prisiones se alzaban, noto que no había nadie. Y se sacudió la cabeza

 _ **Piensa Milo,**_ \- se dijo a sí mismo – _**sigues voces ahora?-**_ negó

 _ **No voces… me sigues a mí**_ –

El escorpión tardo en darse cuenta solo pudo girar el rostro para ver a alguien, una sombra diáfana y luego…

Oscuridad

 _ **Así es, este lugar es el mejor para entrenar y ahora que la diosa revoco la ley de la máscara no tienes por qué usarla**_ – Ifrit llego a la puerta suroeste con una joven de cabello negro y piel oscura, aunque era tan bella como una estrella

 _ **Eso ansió con todo mi ser, el que tu maestro sea el mío me llena de un gozo que no puedo explicar.-**_

 _ **Bueno, mi maestro es el típico tipo que solo intenta ser más…**_ \- al levantar la vista, noto el cuerpo de su maestro tendido en el suelo _**\- ¡Milo!-**_ fue hasta él y lo levanto

 _ **¿Ifrit…? ¿Qué haces en escorpio…? Debías entrenar hoy… -**_

 _ **Idiota, eso fue ayer…. No me digas que has estado aquí desde ayer…?**_

 _ **No… no lo creo**_ – se sobo la nuca

 _ **Eh… buenas tardes….**_ –

Giro el rostro para ver a ese ángel frente a él, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, esos ojos turquesa resaltaban como fuego en esa piel olivácea. Apenas toco su mano sintió que esa era la mujer destinada para él.

 _ **Soy Al… Aly seré su nueva aprendiz, una vez Ifrit tome la armadura de escorpio**_. – explico con un bello rubor en las mejillas

 _ **Sera un verdadero placer enseñarte todo lo que sé**_ – sonrió seductor ante ella.

Durante los siguientes días, la relación entre ellos se intensifico, al grado que el joven griego ya la clamaba como su mujer. La chica era como un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad, desde el más insignificante peón, hasta el mismo patriarca sentían simpatía por la joven… claro todos menos Elan de Apus, quien parecía ser el único en no soportarla.

 _ **¿Por qué te cae mal?**_ – pregunto Carina mientras cenaban

 _ **Hay algo en ella que me revienta el hígado**_ – bebió rápidamente el agua que la chica fénix le dio – _**no sé cómo explicarlo… pero es como si algo dentro de mi gritara que es peligrosa –**_

 _ **Eso… o son celos porque Milo está loco por ella**_ – afirmo la otra sonriendo, causando que el menor escupiera el agua

 _ **¡No digas mamadas!**_ – replico – _**hablo en serio… Cuando la veo es como si esperara a atacar al santuario.**_

 _ **Jajajajaja ¿así o más celosa?**_ – se burló más _**– es una chica muy simpática y canta muy lindo, le canta a Athena cada noche –**_

 _ **¡¿Cantar?! –**_ se quejó indignada – _**Eso no es cantar, y yo lo sé muy bien tengo perfecta afinación –**_

 _ **la última vez que cantaste, Shaka creyó que era el fin del mundo y al abrir los ojos casi destruye medio santuario**_ – explico casi maternal – _**mira yo sé lo que sentías por el bicho pero, él nun…**_

 _ **nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo… lo sé**_ – se levantó de ahí para ir en busca de esa chica que tan mal le caía

La mujer estaba cantando para la diosa, pero a los oídos del menor solo gritaba, era como las ayas de su tierra, marrueco, cuando estaban dando el grito antes de un ataque. Era fuerte y le molestaba

" _ **Alalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala"**_

Una y otra vez, tan fuerte como un tambor de guerra, un grito bélico previo a un ataque. Elan se cubrió los oídos ya que la molestia era insoportable.

 _ **¿Te atreves a ofender a mi señora?**_ – la interpelación del escorpión fue seguida de un golpe que el de bronce logro esquivar a duras penas

 _ **¡¿Estas demente?! Que odie como canta la pornia con la que de duermes no es ofender a…. –**_ lo noto en sus ojos, el heleno estaba enfurecido, lo odiaba por no estar a los pies de esa mujer. El segundo golpe le fue imposible detenerlo, este colisiono contra su zona hepática quitándole el aire

 _ **Hay solo dos cosas que no te puedo permitir… una es ofenderme y la otra ofender a mi mujer –**_ al sentir el golpe el moreno apenas pudo ver la patada con saña del griego que le hizo volar varios metros hasta quedar pendiente de un barranco, Milo se acercó con paso elegante, pero sus ojos habían perdido el brillo del honor, tanto así; que piso la mano del menor para hacerlo caer, y lo habría hecho de no haber llegado Shaka.

 _ **Al igual que yo, Elan siente una presencia extraña en esa alumna tuya,**_ \- hizo un ademan y saco al ojiverde del barranco – _**Elan desde ahora te pediré ser prudente, siento la energía de un soldado del mismo tártaro cerca de aquí y no deseo que tú seas su presa –**_ señalo el hindú seriamente

No muy lejos de ahí

 _ **Shaka de virgo, siempre se mete donde no se le llama**_ – dijo un chico moreno sacando un celular de su bolsillo – _**Por su culpa nuestros planes en el inframundo no fueron perfectos**_

 _ **Es noticia vieja, Deimos –**_ su hermano, idéntico pero de cabello rojo salió por su costado – _**Todo esta listo, las keres y nuestra quimera están justo en el Areópago , y Daimon está en Tracia, solo falta la urna que nuestra pequeña debe traernos.**_

 _ **Un santo de Athena que es capaz de traicionar a su diosa por un secreto, es lo mejor que podíamos encontrar**_ – sonrió de medio lado el mayor – _**pronto padre…-**_

Sus sombras cambiaron a la forma divina cuando el grito de guerra fue entonado. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, al menos el camino para la llegada de su señor estaba listo. Y solo hacía falta la sangre de un descendiente directo.

 _ **Ese imbécil!**_ – carraspeo el de escorpio al llegar a su templo, tenía puesta su chaqueta favorita y por culpa de Elan se había manchado

 _ **Amor, has llegado**_ – la morena lo beso como nadie – _**veo que estas algo triste ¿es por mi culpa?**_ – bajo la mirada haciéndolo sentir más odio por el Apus

 _ **¡Eso nunca! Eres mi felicidad entera, mi mundo…. Es por otra cosa que no tiene importancia es porque… auch! –**_ se quejó al ver que su cuello estaba sangrando, no al grado de ser letal pero si un chorro importante

 _ **Debió ser este hilo de plata… no es de bronce, quizás algún chico te quiso lastimar – explico ella**_

 _ **Elan…**_ \- apretó la mandíbula – _**ese mocoso me tiene harto…-**_

 _ **Amor, ya sabes lo que dicen… todo mal se debe cortar de raíz –**_

 _ **¿Matarlo…? Sería buena idea si Shion no fuera su…. Ah olvídalo**_ – la atrajo hacia él y se la llevo a la cama

 _ **Espera… deja poner esto a lavar, o olerás a sangre y las keres vendrán por ti –**_

 _ **Jajajajaja las keres no existen**_ – dijo divertido en su cama

La hermosa mujer solo sonrió, para tomar la chaqueta y arrojarla a lo que parecía una gárgola alada en el balcón, luego cerró la puerta de la recamara sonriendo al saber que ya todo estaba escrito.

En virgo. El santo de apus se levantó tras tomar el té con el guardián de dicha casa

 _ **Deberías calmarte, Athena no es tonta y está al tanto de la situación**_ – explico el rubio tomando un trago

 _ **Huele a esas bestias… Casi puedo sentirlas en el aire… Aunque no me has dicho bien que es lo que son**_ – bufo molesta

 _ **En la mitología griega, las Keres, eran espíritus femeninos de la muerte.**_ – Explico abriendo sus ojos solo un poco para el menor - _**En algunos textos, Ker es la diosa de la muerte violenta. Según Hesíodo, las Keres eran hijas de Nix y, como tales, hermanas del Destino-**_

 _ **¿Las moiras?**_ – pregunto Elan de nuevo sentándose

 _ **Así es, también son hermanas de la Condenación, la Muerte y el Sueño, la Discordia, la Vejez, y de… -**_

 _ **Némesis… eso está claro pero lo que no entiendo es… Que desean de nuestro santuario –**_

 _ **Esa pregunta solo el ave de la victoria puede dártela…**_ \- dejo la respuesta en el aire provocando que el menor pusiera los ojos en blanco

 **Areópago**

Una reunión de nigromantes y practicantes que veneraban a la guerra estaba iniciando, hombres mujeres y lo que parecían niños ya conformaban un circulo esperando a alguien más.

Un jaguar negro venía a toda velocidad, dejando al viento el cabello negro del conductor. Sus lentes oscuros así como la ropa de diseño, dejaban ver a un hombre elegante e intensamente hermoso bajar de él y llegar al último piso de un lujoso hotel.

 _ **Mi señor, la señora Hadassa y las hijas de la misma Nix están esperándole**_ – dijo un hombre enorme con cuatro brazos

 _ **No las hare esperar…**_ \- señalo una caja que tenía con el

 _ **¡¿Eso es….?! –**_

 _ **No comas ansias…. Nuestro resurgimiento está por llegar, haz el favor de tener lista la tina como te ordene –**_ el hombre asintió y le dejo pasar al elevador, el mismo era un portal a otro mundo, al mundo gobernado por el dios más terrible de todos. En el camino la ropa del chico cambio de forma, dejando ver una armadura de color platino, con rostros de bestias salvajes en ella. El sonido del "bip" le hizo ver hacia las puertas que dejaban ver la luz violácea de las flamas.

La puerta del mismo se abrió dejando ver a un guerrero Berseker, su armadura era una de las más complejas, la quimera. La letal quimera. Solo superado por Alex de tigre y por Deimos y el mismo Phobos, Illion de quimera era el general más letal y temido de Ares.

 _ **La tenemos… -**_ sonrió de lado el santo de quimera, dándole una chaqueta negra con sangre seca.

 _ **¿Cómo la conseguiste?**_ – Enio tomo aquello sintiendo el icor de su hermano en ella – _**Huele a él, pero…. Seguros que ese chico será el envase correcto…?**_

 _ **Para nada, no es más que basura**_ – afirmo Illion – _**el verdadero heredero de nuestro señor yace en esa cama esperando por el espíritu de nuestro amo.**_

 _ **Has hecho bien al traerlo, hijo**_ – una de las keres lo abrazo con amor mientras que las demás lo veían sonriendo

 _ **¿Entonces…?**_ – Enio pidió las urnas faltantes para despertar al señor de la guerra y el sadismo.

Arrojo todo con determinación, esperando el momento adecuado. Del caldero un humo hediondo y fuerte salió, era un ser grotesco, creado de la sangre, el sudor, la muerte y la desgracia, salió arrastrándose hasta el guardián de su nuevo cuerpo el cual tomo con extrema violencia. Solo sus ojos inyectados de sangre y odio, brillaron mientras despertaba.

 _ **Al fin.. al fin Athena…. Esta vez no tendré piedad de ti o de nadie**_ – con un ademan de mano mando a sus keres a destruir la aldea cercana dejándola en llamas – _**No olviden mis bellas keres, dejen algo para que ella sepa quien fue –**_

Desde su balcón la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, tomo con fuerza su báculo. Suspiro hondo mirando el lecho donde el amor de su vida inmortal yacía desde la guerra pasada, se encamino hacia él y deposito un suave beso en sus labios

 _ **Seiya… esta guerra la librare yo, tu solo descansa**_ – una figura alada, de bellas alas doradas salió frente a la diosa _**– Nike…. Tenías razón, ahora solo debemos estar dispuestos a morir –**_

 _ **Te di mi palabra de que lucharía hasta la última gota de mi sangre, ahora tú, cumple la tuya**_ – detrás de esta otros 4 dioses menores esperaban por la diosa Athena .

Continuara….


End file.
